FTA: Fairy Tail Academy
by XxX12KeysXxX
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the new student at Fairy Tail Academy. What happens when Lucy moves in alone without knowing how to cook and asks her neighbor to help? What happens when that neighbor happens to be the mother of Gray Fullbuster, the most popular boy in school? Why is it that Ur takes a liking to Lucy, and says that the door is always open? [T-For Safety] {High School AU} REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**-FTA: Fairy Tail Academy-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**Lucy Heartfilia is the new student at Fairy Tail Academy. What happens when Lucy moves in alone without knowing how to cook and asks her neighbor to help? What happens when that neighbor happens to be the mother of Gray Fullbuster, the most popular boy in school? Why is it that Ur takes a liking to Lucy, and says that the door is always open? [T-For Safety] {High school AU} REWRITE**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does however!**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**What's up guys! So this is the first chapter of the rewrite, may it be successful! To all of those who are recent fans of the original and are doubtful on this rewrite, I will try my hardest to make this much better than the primary one, and to all of the new readers...you didn't miss much, and I'll make up for it just in case!**

**.**

**-Other Stories-**

**First Tune, Lucy's Hidden Power, Beautiful Accident**

**.**

**Anyway onto deh storay...**

**.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Normal POV

The sun's rays shimmered upon dust that floated along in the air, giving the world a wistful glow. A glow that could rival with the beaming golden haired girl that twirled around in it, soaking in the warmth that the atmosphere leaked.

"Ahem...Mistress?" The blonde girl paused her spinning at her respective title's mention. "Yes, Cancer?" she tilted her head to the side, curious as to what she was needed for. The servant bowed his head, "We were ordered to unload your luggage upon arrival by Heartfilia-dono's command, may we begin now?" His straight posture and proper manners were mandatory for a butler to have. The girl, Lucy Heartfilia, heiress to the 'Love and Lucky Corporation' owned by her father, stepped gracefully forward with a gentle smile. "Of course."

For the next hour or two, maids and butlers, servants and master chefs filed in then back out of a small two story buiding with light blue siding and white shudders, bearing luggage that would beautifully decorate Lucy's new house. Although being sixteen, she set out to join a public school to become one with the people who helped her father's company go 'round, at least that is what she told her father.

-Flashback-

The clicking of heels against perfectly chiseld marble resonated throughout the large mansion in which Lucy Heartfilia was tutored and raised, entirely secluded from the outside world. "Father!" Lucy softly shouted as she continued her excited jog to her fathers office. Ignoring the servants who pleaded her to slow down for her own saftey, she found herself in front of spruce wood double doors panting for breath. She swayed in excitement as she lightly knocked on the doors that led to her father. Lucy clutched a folded piece of paper tightly to her chest, as she grasped the golden door knob. "Father?" She entered, the smell of old and dusty books tickling her sensitive nose. "Hmmm, Lucy. What do you want?" He took off his circular glasses with an aggitated sigh. "Are you tired father?" She spoke with concern as she stepped closer slowly. "Yes. Now what is it that you need so badly," he glared as the girl began to smile, oblivous to his cold voice. "Father," she straighten up in the attempt to look more grownup, "I have decided upon a school to further my education in. One in which will set me off to a lovely path for the beginning stages of my inheritance of the company," Lucy gently placed a blue and gold brochure down on his desk, her father looked relieved for a moment then slid his spectacles back on. "This may just be the only decent thing to happen today," Jude sighed then began to inspect the written work.

"A public school!" He scowled at his daughted, obviously displeased by the news. "Yes, but may you understand that Fairy Tail Academy is by far the best in eduacational value. It will also teach me how to speak properly to those below us, for they are our consumers in this economic battle. It will inform them that our company will be in good hands in your retirement, because I will only be in the most flattering of behaviors to the benefit of our family's name," She spoke, persuation evident in her voice. "How are you sure that you are not too advanced academically to blend in with the commoners?" Jude seemed quite a bit more likely to accept her decision. "If I am, it again shows our superiority as individuals, don't you agree father?" Jude again exhaled deeply, "Do as you please. You will be set off to live near the school. And if you dare put our name at risk and to shame, there is no doubt in my mind that I will disown you and birth another to gain the company," Came his monotone voice in reply. "Of course father," she bowed her head, sheilding her glee. With that the servants began loading the cars with items that would decorate the home, while Lucy's old tutor enrolled her.

Lucy ran up the steps and through the carpeted corridors to her room. She squealed and began to pack sentimentals and threw her ballgowns to the floor reveiling two 'commoner' outfits, that she hid for a day like this. Lucy was disgusted with herself to say the least. To coax her father she forced herself to title the people of her city as ones of lower ranking and as peasants. Despite that small negative Lucy smiled brightly and made her way to her limo. Maids and butlers carried her smaller things to the vehicle that would lead her to a happier life. She has always yearned for friends of her age and now she had the chance.

-End Flashback-

Lucy smoothed out her pastel pink sundress as she walked past her servants, nodding and speaking her thanks to each. She walked into her new home, her breath hitching at the sight of the decorated house. It was quite breathtaking. With its cream colored walls and spruce wood hardfloors, that complimented eachother well. The home had a black couch with a glass coffee table laying in front of it. To the right of the living room were three floor-to-ceiling bookshelves stuffed with old and new books that piqued Lucy's interest. Lucy walked further into the house finding a kitchen with the finest of counters and appliances, a large master bedroom and a quest room, along with a study very similar to her fathers. To say Lucy was delighted was an understatement. All of her things were neatly placed as ordered by her father. Lucy ran up to her room, her graceful steps taken easily due to habit. She could not wait until tomorrow's school day, she would spend the day touring the school and meeting her teachers on their free time.

-Time Skip (Next Day ~Morning)

The chirping of the birds woke Lucy of her slumber. The blonde awoke with a giddiness to get the day started. She lept to her feet and dashed to the restroom to begin her morning routine, she began to giggle at the thought of being scolded for her running in the house and how she has escaped such thing. Lucy stripped herself free of clothes and climbed into the shower, letting the water spray her body clean. She felt anxious once again for this day to truly begin. Lucy was both excited to experience the trust of friends and was nervous because she had no idea as to how she would behave. She told her father that she would be on her best behavior and thats all she could go by, so she shall. Wrapping herself in a towel and crawling out of the tub, she made way to her room once again. Lucy skipped to her walk-in closet and searched through her mass aray of ballgown, cocktail dresses, formal dresses, and sundresses to find the most suitable for the her new life. She picked out a baby blue formfitting dress that flared at the waist and ended mid-thigh with a darker blue silk ribbon tied into a bow around the hips. She paired it with white flats and a white elastic that held her naturally straight hair in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her pretty face. Lucy applied a glossy pink lipstick to her lips then black mascara on her eyelashes and viewed herself in the nearby mirror. She smiled at her reflection and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

Lucy sat at her dining table expecting food to soon come out of the kitchen, then it donned on her. She does not have chefs anymore, nor does she have any knowledge on how to cook. Lucy groaned in frustration, it was her first obsticle to overcome, hunger.

Lucy stood, the chair screeched out in surprise, she walked to her front door grabbing her white purse along the way. Lucy opened her door then locked it behind herself. She would have to ask a neighbor or go hungry for the next day or two. Lucy climbed down the steps of her porch in an elegant manner and stepped with grace along the sidewalk to the nearest house which was to the left. It seemed smaller compared to hers but held a charm that couldn't be mimicked. Lucy closed in on the house and knocked gently on the door. It was only now turning 7:00 AM so school started in another hour, meaning that the town has or will soon awake. Lucy waited patiently as the door creaked open revealing a woman in her late 30's with jet black hair that was cut a little after her earlobes. "Yes? May I help you?" The woman spoke sweetly. The blonde bowed, "I am very sorry for the trouble as the sun just merely rose moments ago, but I am your new neighbor," Lucy lifted her head, to see the lady gawking at her, "Excuse me miss. Did I say something of your offense," Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion. "No no," The woman waved her hands in front of her face, "Nothing like that. My name is Ur, may I ask you for your name?" Lucy brightened, "Hello, Ur-san. My name is Lucy," Lucy extended her hand to the woman, who gladly accepted. Lucy began to blush slightly, "I am sorry for the inconvenience, Ms. Ur, but my father is away at the moment and I do not have the knowledge of cooking. I am quite hungry and I just wanted to ask if you could spare me a snack of sorts," Lucy blushed more realizing how silly she sounded and looked standing in her expensive dress and shoes with a pathetic look on her face. Lucy looked up at the sound of the woman laughing. "Of course dear. You may join us for breakfast. You have acted so well, it would be rude of me to say no," She was smiling brightly at the girl, who returned the gesture.

Lucy followed the woman into her home, "Your home is quite lovely," Lucy complimented. "Hmmm? Oh, why thank you Lucy, that is sweet of you to say. Now that I think of it. You seem like you are my sons' age, why are not in uniform for school?" Ur questioned. "Oh, well I just recently enrolled to go to FTA. I am going today to meet the staff and collect my things. I am very excited for tomorrow, it will be my first time in a public school," Lucy's excitement was intoxicating and very genuine. "It is nice to see someone in this house that enjoys school," Ur laughed as she made way to the kitchen with Lucy in tow. "Would you like to help?" Ur asked, "I-I d-don't know how," Lucy blushed in embarrassment once again. "I'll teach you along the way, if you are willing to pay attention that is," Lucy beamed, "I would be delighted to!"

Ur slowly explained each step it took to make homemade pancakes and Lucy soaked it all in with a look of seriousness etched on her face, something Ur giggled at. "Lucy, why don't you give it a try," Ur handed the spatula to the blonde and gave her space. "Okay!" Lucy furrowed her brows in deep thought and concentration, as she slowly watched the pancake batter bubble. Lucy quickly flipped the pancake to see it was a perfect golden brown, she did the same to the other side and slipped the cooked food on a prepared plate. "You did very well, Lucy! How about you come over anytime you are in the mood to learn a new recipe," Ur smiled, amazed at how quickly the girl caught on. Lucy nodded vigorously but slowed it to a stop once she realised that that was not allowed in her good behavior promise. "Thank you Ur-san. That is very kind of you, and I will happily oblige to your offer." Ur grinned, "That's good to h-," She was interrupted by a male voice at the top of the stairs, "Mom! Lyon broke my alarm clock," The voice neared as it came further down the stairs with every sluggish step. "Now I need a new one-, who's this?" A raven haired boy clad in the FTA uniform stared at Lucy clearly confused. "Hello, my name is Lucy! I am your new neighbor, sorry for the intrusion," the teen raised a brow and looked quizzically at his mother as the blonde bowed. Ur smiled brightly and clasped her hands on Lucy's shoulders and lightly pushed her closer to the other teen. "This is my youngest son, Gray!" Lucy reached her hand out to Gray with a sweet smile on her face. Ur glared at her son behind Lucy for him to return the action. Gray shook her hand then smirked. "Lucy, huh? That's a prett-," Gray began, to be interrupted by his mother shoving Lucy past him. "Lyon!" Gray pouted at his mother's shout. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming! Woah!" Lyon made his presense known as he looked at Lucy at the bottom of the steps with his mother.

"This is Lucy! She is our neighbor! She is going to be going to your school, so you better show her you best behavior," Ur threatened her sons. Lyon climbed down the steps and initiated the handshake politely. "Hello, I'm Lyon! I am the eldest son," He smiled to Lucy who smiled back gently. "Hello, Lyon-kun," Lucy bowed politely, "I hope we can be great friends in the future!" She beamed, just the thought of friendship made her heart swell.

Ur beckoned the children to the dining room where they ate with small talk. They quickly finished the meal and cleaned up after themselves, ignoring the small 'clinks' of the dishes as they were set in the sink.

"You are going to be late. Get out!" Ur squealed, checking the time. Lucy quickly stood then bowed and scurried to the door, following her command as she was taught to do at the mansion. "It was nice to meet you, Lucy dear! My offer stands!" Ur shouted gleefully as she pushed her sons out of the door and waved Lucy off. "Oh! And boys! Treat her well!" They left the house at that, the warm air of the outside world enclosing them almost instantly. Lucy skipped ahead, the flats making it easier to move in the flowing skirt. The boys chuckled to themselves and caught up to her, either standing at her sides, mesmerized by her kind and proper attitude and not to mention beautiful face. They walked to the school building in suffocating silence, although Lucy was much too happy to realize. She gasped and began to spin in excitement like a child, at the sight of the school in all of it's glory along with students who wandered around before school started and talked in their groups. Gray and Lyon raised their eyebrows at her excitement. Lyon stepped forward, "I can take you to the principal's office, if you'd like. You know, to get you set for the school year." "Would you?" Lucy smiled widely and stepped closer, her elegance showing in the way she stood, walked, and spoke. Lyon laughed, "Yeah, I would!" He chuckled at his own exaggerated voice. Lucy giggled and tugged him foward.

Lyon lead Lucy to the office and for the rest of the day Lucy learned every room in the junior hall, found her locker and decorated it, and she talked to each teacher and formed a decent bond with each. The one thing that she enjoyed the most though was getting her very own uniform, so now she was officially a student at Fairy Tail Academy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Author's Note-**

**What did you think? Is it better than before? I truely fo hope so! I am sorry that it wasn't the best! I had to make this more of an introduction chapter, so the best chapters are to come! Please review! Oh and check out my other stories! First Tune, Lucy's Hidden Power and Beautiful Accident!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-FTA: Fairy Tail Academy-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**Lucy Heartfilia is the new student at Fairy Tail Academy. What happens when Lucy moves in alone without knowing how to cook and asks her neighbor to help? What happens when that neighbor happens to be the mother of Gray Fullbuster, the most popular boy in school? Why is it that Ur takes a liking to Lucy, and says that the door is always open? [T-For Safety] {High school AU} REWRITE**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does however!**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

So! Hello pre-readers! So to any of you who care about the original, I have decided to, after I finish this story, post the original again but in a more polished version. You know less grammar and spelling mistakes! So PM me if you agree with that! Oh and…I am not deleting the reviews from the original because they mean something to me! They pushed me to write and post more stories! So thank you to those who did review when it wasn't all too good!

**.**

**-Other Stories-**

**First Tune, Lucy's Hidden Power, Beautiful Accident**

**.**

**Anyway onto deh storay...**

**.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Previously on FTA_

_Lyon lead Lucy to the office and for the rest of the day Lucy learned every room in the junior hall, found her locker and decorated it, and she talked to each teacher and formed a decent bond with each. The one thing that she enjoyed the most though was getting her very own uniform, so now she was officially a student at Fairy Tail Academy._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Normal POV

"Lucy!" Lucy paused her skipping at the sound of her name, "Yes, Gray-kun?" Lucy turned then bowed her head at the male. "*pant pant* You skip really fast, despite that dress," Gray was doubled over, breathing deeply. "Oh! I apologize!" Lucy bowed at the waist, and stood straight once again, "You're really polite," Gray walked towards the house with Lucy at his side, Lyon was going to the mall with his girlfriend. "Is that a bad thing, Gray-kun?" "My mom seems to not think so," He shrugged his broad shoulders, "It's weird though. A pretty teenager being…the utmost of polite," Gray mimicked Lucy's soft and proper voice. Lucy blushed at the indirect compliment, "Weird?" "Yeah," Gray chuckled as he reached his porch. Lucy stood at the sidewalk and waved elegantly, "Until tomorrow, Gray-kun! I bid my farewell," with that Lucy unlocked her door and laid her new uniform that she had been holding since she received them, on the counter.

Lucy ran to her room and slid off the pretty dress. Lucy jumped onto her bed in her underwear in a fit of giggles. She would never be able to do this with the servants watching her every move, speaking of servants. Lucy, still half naked, ran across her room to her unpacked belongings in a small purse. She kneeled to the ground and shifted through the items that lay atop of the small bag. Smiling in satisfactory as she felt a small rectangular box at her fingertips, Lucy stood holding a hand-sized box with pastel colored designs and the company name scrawled across the front. Lucy held out an open palm and used her other hand to work the lid off. A small device was embedded in a thick casing of bubble-wrap, Lucy touched the smooth surface with an awestricken face. She tugged the electronic out of its place and began to observe each crevice. Lucy sighed and commenced her searching through the bag for instructions on how to turn the thing on. To no avail, there wasn't a manual.

Lucy sighed once more, her plans to communicate with the more up to date servants completely demolished. Lucy slowly crawled her way across her carpet taking note of small waves of music. In her sudden newfound curiosity, Lucy detected which direction it was coming from. She found herself at her window. Lucy tugged the curtains aside and was met with the side of Ur's house. Lucy could easily touch the siding but had no intention as she peered through the open window that led to a room similar to hers, but with dark blue walls. The music stopped once more, nothing in Lucy's line of sight besides the window frame. The music blasted on then back off as if completely controlled by a careful hand. Lucy leaned forward against the glass and watched as something in the very right of the room began to bob. It looked like a flat piece of carefully sculpted wood, with black details. Just as Lucy was switching into her detective self, a figure swept along the room, as though pacing. Lucy furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows as realization set in. That was Gray, and that was his room.

Gray again walked past the window in his room with a guitar strapped to his back. He was unintentionally pacing back and forth in thought of the next chord to play on his instrument. Gray ruffled his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. In frustration he sat down on the window bed and stared at his wall. 'Why is this so difficult to learn?' he again raked his slender fingers through his hair. Without much thought he shrugged off the guitar and pressed his forehead to the cool glass and closed his eyes.

When they fluttered back open, he was met with a surprising sight. "GAHH!" Gray shrieked and fell to the floor. A very bare Lucy was staring at him in interest as to what was with his sudden exclamation. She began to worriedly knock on the window, to break him free from his reverie. She gained no ground and became concerned. Lucy lifted her window pane and was greeted by the cool afternoon air. "Gray-kun!" Lucy stretched herself slightly over the windowsill and knocked on his window softly. Gray's head poked up from the floor where he laid, he stood slowly, a blush coating his cheeks. Gray blushed a deeper shade of red as he neared the glass and hoisted up, revealing a concerned Lucy.

"Are you okay, Gray-kun?" Her eyes were wide with worry. "Yeah," He looked away, "You might want to get clothes on," Lucy squealed in shock at his words. Lucy disappeared for a short amount of time and came back in a loose light pink floral dress that stopped mid-thigh. She wore a blush on her face when she saw Gray again. "I am sorry that you had to see that, Gray-kun," Lucy bowed in apologize, but Gray merely waved his hand. "I was shocked is all," He smirked, "Besides, don't apologize for something that the other enjoyed," Lucy nodded in understanding, not quite comprehending what he meant. "So what brings you to the window?" Gray spoke up, figuring she was still trying to grasp what he had said. "Oh! I was slightly frustrated with my new device," Lucy picked up a smooth touchscreen phone, "How about you, Gray-kun?" Gray groaned aloud, "I can't figure out how to play this one chord on my guitar!" He face-palmed himself. "I might be able to help. Do you think that you are capable of assisting me with this electronic?" Gray reached out his hand, signaling Lucy to give him her phone. The screen buzzed on and was sent straight to 'set up' mode.

Gray asked her questions that would transfer into the phone. "Do you know how to work a phone?" Lucy shook her head no. "Okay, step back," Lucy obeyed his order and watched him grasp his window and pushed himself through. Lucy screeched as he landed in her room on a small rug that shifted at the sudden weight. "Gray-kun?" Lucy helped him up.

Gray smirked, but bit back his words and continued to teach her about the many ways of the cellphone. "Here! Let me see it," Gray spoke; Lucy handed him the phone and stared as he typed and clicked things quickly. "Okay," he handed it back gently, "Call me," Lucy tilted her head to the side. "I put in my contact information for you," He explained, urging her on. Lucy nodded and followed the steps that she was taught to and then pressed 'call'. Gray's ringtone faded in, "In the end, as we fade into the night. Oh oh oh, who will tell the story o-"Gray smirked and pushed 'answer'. He brought his phone to his ear, "I think you got it!" Lucy smiled and bowed in appreciation. "You need to stop bowing," Gray shook his head, then grinned, "The proper way to do things is to hug or kiss me here," Gray pointed to his lips. "How do I hug your lips?" Lucy questioned, "No you don't- err…never mind," Gray pouted, "You'll learn soon enough."

-Time Skip (Next Day ~Morning)

"Eeep!" Several birds cried out at the loud excited scream, they flew away in search of a new more peaceful environment.

Lucy dashed to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and then sprinted to the kitchen down the stairs. Lucy halted to a stop and slid on her uniform that she left on the counter. She jetted down the stairs of her porch and found herself at Ur's door. Lucy smiled a smile that reached her eyes, she knocked on the door in a rhythmic way. "It's Lucy! Hush up you fools! Be on your best behavior, or I'll punish you!" Lucy heard the muffled threats and commands of Ur to her children. The door opened in a single swift moment, "Hello, Lucy!" Ur grinned and allowed her in. "Hello, Ur-san," Lucy bowed her head in greeting. Lucy stepped inside of the house and walked to Lyon and greeted him with a nod of the head and a gentle smile. "Hello, Gray-kun," Lucy bowed, but realized her mistake just as she made it. "My apologies," Lucy stood awkwardly in her place, not knowing whether to bow or start a new conversation. "I did tell you to stop bowing," I placed a finger to his chin, "I guess this is perfect time to teach you our customs of greetings," Gray smirked and opened his arms. Lucy mimicked the action with her eyebrows cutely furrowed in concentration. Gray stepped closer and encircled the girl with his strong appendages. "This is the hug I was talking about," Gray smirked, his jaw was resting on her silky soft blonde hair. Lucy tightened her grip around his waist. "Okay now the kiss," He pulled away softly, and leaned in with practiced grace. Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion. Gray sighed and tilted her head up with his forefingers and lightly adjusted it to the side.

"Gahh" Gray yelped, jumping away from Lucy in pain. "How dear you take advantage of sweet, innocent, clueless, polite little Lucy! You playboy!" Ur growled with a belt in hand. "Mom! Calm down! We have a guest," A female hissed, surprising Lucy. Ur dropped the belt and smiled. "Lucy, this is Ultear. The oldest sibling and my only daughter!" Lucy bowed her head and said hello, "Hello, Ultear-san. It is nice to meet you! I hope that we may become good friends," Her nose crinkled as she smiled, 'Of course! I would like nothing more!" Ultear grinned and shook the offered hand.

"Ultear is a senior but she goes to the local college so she doesn't really spend much time at our school," Lyon informed Lucy, "Speaking of school, Lucy dear, how would you like to help me with breakfast once again?" Lucy giggled and followed the older woman into the kitchen to learn a new breakfast food.

Gray walked over to his siblings whilst rubbing his sore flesh with a pouting face. "You better not mess with her heart, Gray. Mom would be mad at you!" Ultear whistled then growled, "Plus she seems much too good for you, and I see us as decent friends in the future," Lyon nodded in agreement. "What!? Why are hassling me? Lyon could very well ditch that girlfriend of his, Sherry was it? So he's in the running as well," Gray grumbled. Ultear pushed Lyon's face away as he was about to retort, "Even if he does dump that girl he still has," Ultear and Gray exchanged looks then copied each other's actions, "Juvia-chan!" The two clasped their hands together at their chests and mimed swooning. They both erupted in fits of laughter, at Lyon's annoyed blushing face. "Shuddup," Lyon pushed past them and into the dining room where Lucy was preparing the table.

"Hello Lyon-kun!" Lucy paused her movements to shoot him a cheerful smile. "Here let me help you!" Lyon began arranging the napkins and utensils in a circle as Lucy placed down a laced placemat and glass cups. "Thank you!" Lucy bowed as she would to all of the guests at her father's old business parties, who insisted on helping her support the maids by her own choice. Lucy retreated into the kitchen and reappeared with their plates filled with eggs, bacon and toast. Ur walked with a pitcher of orange juice and poured small amounts in each cup. "Kids! Get in here!" Lucy gracefully sat in a chair and unraveled her napkin and fluffed it out and let it lay on her lap. Her actions were followed by Gray and Lyon racing to their chairs to see who could beat the other, Ultear slumping into her chair, and Ur yelling at the kids to behave.

"So Lucy," Lucy smiled and look up at Ultear setting down her fork and knife noiselessly, "Where did you learn to be so polite? You know etiquette wise," Ultear questioned, carelessly scarfing her food down. "Well," Lucy paused and dabbed her lips with the napkin that lay at her lap, "Excuse me. My father signed me up for classes. I presume that I made a habit of it along the way." Lucy finished her meal soon after the small conversation, no one pried into why she was signed up for etiquette lessons or who exactly her father was, and they had no idea.

"School! Now!" Lucy sprung from her seat and grabbed her book bag. Lucy bolted out of the door waiting for the others of the house to follow her. Lucy smiled widely as she saw other kids walk to the school in their uniforms. Gray exited first, "Gray-kun! May we go now?!" Her eyes were bright with anticipation. Gray chuckled and smirked, "Yes we may," He stuck his arm out to her politely. "Oh! Like my suitors!" Lucy giggled and looped her arm through his. Lucy and Gray were walking for a short amount of time, Lucy smiling at nature or skipping a little to reach her destination faster, "So you mentioned suitors," Gray looked anywhere but her. Lucy sighed a sad smile etched its way onto her pretty face. "Yeah. My father would force me to attend balls with potential suitors, it was dreadful," Lucy giggled then her expression darkened, "It all kind of fizzled to an end after my mother died," The small unusual emotion disappeared as soon as it came. "So! Gray-kun! How is school here?" Lucy changed the topic as the school reached their eyes.

"It's cool, but the girls hang all over me," Lucy giggled at his comment and slowly slipped her arm away. Gray shot her a questioning glance. "They are giving me looks, I'd rather not bring you into that," She smiled kindly. Gray shook his head and swooped his arm down and clutched her hand in his. "But-" "You'll be fine, I'll be fine," He smiled charmingly. "Whatever you say, Gray-kun," Gray smirked, "Whatever?"

"Ice-stick! Wanna fight? Wait…Who's this?" A boy with pink hair galloped over to them, along with a strawberry blond, and black haired boy. "Shuddup Fire-breath! Oh…this is Lucy," Lucy bowed to each teen boy with a greeting. "This is Natsu, Loke and Gajeel," Lucy smiled and then stuck her hand out. "It is nice to meet you Natsu-kun!" Natsu grinned and shook unsteadily back. "Nice to meet you Loke-kun!" Loke grasped Lucy's hand and brought it to his lips, "As it is you, Lucy-san," He pressed his lips against the back of her hand. Lucy smiled kindly and moved onto Gajeel. "Nice to meet you Gajeel-kun!" Lucy smiled at the gruff man. She then touched his shoulder gently with a kind nod. Gray once again grabbed Lucy's hand and began to walk off. "I hope we can be good friends!" Lucy shouted softly as their figures disappeared in the distance.

-Time Skip (After bell ~First Class)-

Lucy stood patiently outside of her first period class. She was glad that she had a very similar schedule to Gray's. Lucy began to smooth out her school skirt, she was more nervous now that her peers are the same age and she will be spending a long time with each. "Lucy, you may come in now," Lucy smiled and nodded at the teacher and stepped gracefully inside. The class died down in noise as she stood in the front of the classroom. Lucy ignored the comments she was given, "She is so hot!" "She is probably another one of those stuck up brats" "It's the girl Gray-sama was holding this morning" "Bet she is one of those *giggle*" Lucy smiled to them all earning some glares and several swooning guys. "Hello! My name is Lucy! I hope that throughout this year we can all become great friends!" Lucy bowed at the waist and gave a charismatic smile. "Ah, yes! Go sit by Satomi. Satomi raise your hand!" A girl with bubblegum pink hair raised her hand and took that as an opportunity to wave at the blonde. Lucy smiled and waved at her and sat to her left. "You may all get to know the student and such!" The teacher waved his hands and grabbed his phone to play on.

"Hi! Lu-chan! May I call you that?" A small bluenette chattered excitedly. "You may, as long as I receive a name, myself," "Oh right! My name is Levy! Levy McGarden!" The girl grinned and offered her hand. "Hello Levy-chan! It is nice to meet you!" Lucy smiled, "I can tell we are going to be great friends Lu-chan!" The girl smiled wider and sat back in her seat next to Lucy. "Hey Lucy!" A deep voice called out, almost silencing the rowdy classroom. "Yes, Gray-kun?" Lucy turned her head, her kind smile glowing as she noticed Gajeel and Loke beside him. "Oh, Gajeel-kun! Loke-kun!" She giggled. "We were wondering if you'd like to sit next to us doing lunch! I could get you to meet the whole group!" He offered, ignoring the gasps around the room. "Will I be of trouble to you and your friends?" Lucy asked worriedly. "Nah!" Lucy smiled, "Will Lyon-kun be there?" "Yeah, he's only a couple months older than me," He said with a shrug. "Ur-san said that he was a year older," More gasps, 'Who was Ur?' was the thoughts that spread around the room. Gray blushed, "Yeah, ummm…I'll tell the others that you agreed. Lucy nodded and began chatting to whoever came up to her, whether they were rude or not, she treated them with respect as her father and several teachers have taught her to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Author's Note-**

**What did you think? I might not update soon, considering school is started back up! Sorry! Please review! Oh and check out my other stories! First Tune, Lucy's Hidden Power and Beautiful Accident!**

**MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES**


	3. Chapter 3

**-FTA: Fairy Tail Academy-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**Lucy Heartfilia is the new student at Fairy Tail Academy. What happens when Lucy moves in alone without knowing how to cook and asks her neighbor to help? What happens when that neighbor happens to be the mother of Gray Fullbuster, the most popular boy in school? Why is it that Ur takes a liking to Lucy, and says that the door is always open? [T-For Safety] {High school AU} REWRITE**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does however!**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! IT'S CALLED 'Bitten'! GO CHECK IT OUT! IT IS A GRALU IN THE VAMPIRE AU!**

**.**

**-Other Stories-**

**First Tune, Lucy's Hidden Power, Beautiful Accident, Bitten**

**.**

**Next to Update: ****_Beautiful Accident_**

**.**

**Anyway onto deh storay...**

**.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Previously on FTA_

_-_ _Lucy smiled, "Will Lyon-kun be there?" "Yeah, he's only a couple months older than me," He said with a shrug. "Ur-san said that he was a year older," More gasps, 'Who was Ur?' was the thoughts that spread around the room. Gray blushed, "Yeah, ummm…I'll tell the others that you agreed. Lucy nodded and began chatting to whoever came up to her, whether they were rude or not, she treated them with respect as her father and several teachers have taught her to do._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Normal POV

"So who is Ur?" Levy nudged Lucy playfully with her hip as they walked down the hallway to the junior's cafeteria, carrying their trays with them. "Ur-san? You didn't know that she is Gray-kun's mother?" "Gray's mother! No, he never talks about his personal life, he is quite the mystery," Levy shook her head and giggled. "Your new, and already know more than the whole school does about him. Heck I didn't know that Lyon was a year older," She continued her path along side Lucy.

The hallway opened up into the large room filled with food. "That's odd that I am to know more than everyone else. Oh! Levy-chan, I don't know whether we are to wait for them or find their table," Levy smirked, "Oh well! I am going to go sit with the junior book club," Levy pointed to a table of boys and one girl who were waving for her attention, "You can come if you like!" Lucy shook her head 'no' with a sweet smile, "No, I am okay! I promised to sit with Gray-kun already! Have fun!" Lucy waved her off and walked hesitantly forward, alone.

"Lucy!" She turned around at the call of her name. "Lyon-kun!" She giggled, and skipped forward, "I was asked to sit by you guys, I'm happy to see you!" Lucy followed Lyon to an empty table in the more vacant side of the canteen. They sat down on opposite sides of each other. "How do you like this school so far?" "It's quite lovely! The curriculum isn't as challenging as expected but other than that it is super fun!" Lucy smiled brightly making Lyon chuckle. "You are the most enthusiastic person I have ever met, especially when it comes to school," He shook his head in amusement. "Lucy-san!" A male cooed, interrupting their conversation. "Oh, hello Loke-kun. I did not see you earlier," She smiled politely as the boy kissed the back of her hand as he did in the morning. Loke was soon followed by Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and several new faces. "Hia, Luce!" Natsu waved and sat at her side while Gray frowned at her. "You didn't tell me you were here," He waved his phone; causing Lucy to look at hers that was snuggled in her single skirt pocket. "I'm sorry," She stood to bow, but quickly paused and wrapped her arms around Gray's waist as taught, "I forgot that I had a cellular device." Gray chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly and sat down as she released, ignoring the shocked faces of his friends.

"This is Cana, Lisanna, Mira, Freed; you already know me, Natsu, Lyon, Loke, and Gajeel. He pointed to each, and continued, "Erza, Jellal, and Elfman!" Lucy nodded to each with a kind smile in acknowledgement. "Hello! My name is Lucy, it is nice to meet you all," she smiled as she introduced herself to new people, they all waved back. The large group ate together with small talk, little deep conversation. "So Lucy, where did you transfer from?" Lisanna piped up, as she twirled her noodles. Lucy paused her eating and smiled, "I was homeschooled by tutors, it was a great educational move on my father's part," Lucy nodded her head gently, as they mumbled their understanding. "How long have you known Gray?" Mira asked after her little sister with a small smirk and glittering eyes. Gray glared as he chewed his food at the left side of his mouth. "I met Gray-kun on the first day I moved, or was it the second morning? Hmmm…I apologize I forgot the correct date. It was under an embarrassing situation," she giggled as she reminisced.

"Embarrassing situation?" Erza questioned the blonde's words. "Yes, I didn't know how to cook breakfast foods, so I visited my neighbor in hopes of a small snack that would tide me over; it turned out to be Gray-kun's home. I've since become friends with the Fullbusters," Lucy smiled at Lyon sweetly. The gang chuckled at her story. "I'll have to be off, now! I must return to my hall, before the bell is to ring. See you all again soon! It was nice to meet you all," She dumped her tray and walked off after retrieving Levy.

"She's nice!" Lisanna smiled, as the group nodded. "Hot too," Loke breathed as he watched her form slowly drift off. The guys quickly agreed despite the girls' disgusted looks, due to their way of thinking. Gray grinned as he noted that his group would be good friends with Lucy.

-With Lucy-

'Mr. Revere wasn't alone though, he was accompanied by two other men, those being William Dawes and –'Regardless of knowing the subject quite thoroughly she wrote down every word that her teacher spoke with concentration etched onto her face. Lucy hummed to herself and glanced around the room in observation, the waving of a hand flickering from one side of the door window to the other, caught her eyes. Lucy noticed the teacher was still fiddling with the projector that was to show the class a picture of a poem written for Paul Revere, making him famous. "Charles-sensei," Lucy spoke slowly with a raised hand, drawing the teacher's attention easily. "Yes, child?" "May I slip out for a drink at the water fountain?" The white haired teacher nodded curtly and began to press a button repeatedly to no avail. Lucy stood and peered out the window, and was shocked to see Gray's face. She then quickly walked to the door and slipped through quietly. "Gray-kun? What are you doing here?" Lucy stepped forward a few paces to the water fountain. Lucy dipped her head and sipped at the fresh water. "Well, I wanted to talk with you. You know maybe teach you further about how you are to apologize to me properly," Lucy stood straight and nodded to him. "Is that all, Gray-kun?" Gray simply shrugged his shoulders.

Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and tugged her into his chest, knowing that her natural reaction was to make an apology. "I'm sorry, Gray-kun," Lucy opened her arms to hug him but was stopped by Gray tilting her head up. Lucy looked at him in the eyes as he stared at her, Gray began to lean forward whilst clutching the back of her head and resting his hand at her hip. Lucy cutely furrowed her brows in focus and copied his movements carefully, making him chuckle under his breath.

"Gray! What do you think you're doing?!" I voice called out, causing Lucy to pull back quickly and pout. She wasn't going to learn a new thing as she hoped to do. It was Lyon, "Mom's right! You are a playboy! Come here Lucy, I'll take you back to class, Charles-sensei may be teaching something you've never learned," At that the blonde became giddy and nodded her head several times and pulled Lyon with her to her classroom. Lyon glared at his younger brother but stopped to open the door for Lucy. The teacher scowled, "Lucy, it has been ten minutes, much more time than needed," Lyon and Lucy bowed in apology, "I apologize Charles-sensei, but Lucy-san got lost in the hallway it is quite confusing after all," Lyon smiled and pushed Lucy forward, who apologized genuinely. Charles waved her hand and pointed to her seat, nodding Lyon off.

"What the h*** was that!" The silver haired teen hissed at his brother. "You can obviously tell she doesn't understand what kissing is for, and for you to misconduct her is morally wrong." Lyon thumped his head in irritation. "I'm sorr-" "No you are not! Kiss the girl when she understands it, and when you have true feelings, unlike now," He glared at the boy. "Mom would have your head if you were to make Lucy cry. She doesn't deserve that and as Ultear said, she is definitely too good of a person for you. I would kill you if mom didn't get to you first, Ultear would as well! Just be careful, or someone's going to get hurt, and I promise you it won't be Lucy." With that Lyon stalked off with heavy feet, and Gray was left standing in shock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Author's Note-

I hope you enjoyed this! REVIEW!

It seems that Gray continues to make advances without true feelings as Lyon said…What will happen when certain feelings come to play? Oh my, talk about dramaaaaa! Thanks for reading and look out for the next updates! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! THEIR TITLES AT TOP!


	4. Chapter 4

**-FTA: Fairy Tail Academy-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**Lucy Heartfilia is the new student at Fairy Tail Academy. What happens when Lucy moves in alone without knowing how to cook and asks her neighbor to help? What happens when that neighbor happens to be the mother of Gray Fullbuster, the most popular boy in school? Why is it that Ur takes a liking to Lucy, and says that the door is always open? [T-For Safety] {High school AU} REWRITE**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does however!**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! IT'S CALLED 'Bitten'! GO CHECK IT OUT! IT IS A GRALU IN THE VAMPIRE AU!**

**.**

**-Other Stories-**

**First Tune, Lucy's Hidden Power, Beautiful Accident, Bitten**

**.**

**Next to Update: ****_First Tune_**

**.**

**Anyway onto deh storay...**

**_Previously on FTA:_**

"_**Mom would have your head if you were to make Lucy cry. She doesn't deserve that and as Ultear said, she is definitely too good of a person for you. I would kill you if mom didn't get to you first, Ultear would as well! Just be careful, or someone's going to get hurt, and I promise you it won't be Lucy." With that Lyon stalked off with heavy feet, and Gray was left standing in shock.**_

Normal POV

It's been only a mere two days after Gray's antics; tension in the house has finally simmered to a stop due to Lucy's forgiving nature.

"So, how was your day at school?" The repetitive ringing of silverware dulled Ur's question to the younger teens. Looks passed throughout the room until Lyon cleared his throat, "It was fine." Ur nodded, passive to the unusually tedious atmosphere. Ur sighed loudly then placed her cloth napkin untidily onto the table, the chair screeched as she stood up quickly. "Lucy darling, do you mind helping with dishes?" The blonde smiled kindly and gracefully stood to help. The two figures soon disappear behind the kitchen's walls. "What happened? What have you two done?" Ultear glared at her younger brothers, leaning over the dining table instinctively. "Ask the dumba**," Lyon ruffled his spiked hair avoiding eye contact with the others. "What did you do?" The only female sibling redirected her hard stare onto the youngest. "I didn't do anything wrong," the raven spoke defensively throwing his hands into the air. "He called Lucy out of class to "teach" her how to "apologize"," Lyon growled, slapping the table in frustration. "Why you little," Ultear caught on quickly and launched herself over the table, she then held him up by his shirt's collar.

"Ultear!" Ur gasped as she came back in drying her hands with a festive towel. "You're supposed to be the mature one," the mother whined separating the two from one another. "Now sing your get along song," "Mom, we're in high school," "DO IT!" Lucy walked in, curious to the loud commotion in the other room. She saw the eldest and youngest of the siblings holding hands whilst rocking back and forth humming. "_I love you. You love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? I love you. You love me. We're best friends like friends should be. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too_?" Lucy giggled at the glares that were being shot throughout the song.

The blonde clapped as they tore away from one another, grumbling the whole way. "Much…better," Ur scowled at her children and pushed Lyon out of his chair and towards Lucy. "Take her somewhere else, I'll speak with these two," Ur nodded to herself and pushed the other two up the stairs.

Lyon sighed and tugged Lucy's wrist to his room. "You can just sit there," Lyon closed the door behind them and pointed to a dark blue bean bag. Lucy obeyed and slumped herself into the cushion taking note of each corner of the room. A twin bed lay made to the side with a white dresser next to it, the bean bag she was sitting on was atop a black rug diagonally from the walk in closet. It was different from Gray's room, there wasn't a desk or band posters scrawled across the walls.

"Lucy I want to talk about Thursday." The blonde girl sat straight and stared into his eyes, her father's business side showing through the charismatic way she set herself up. "Go on, Lyon-kun," "Well…it seems to me that you don't understand the feelings behind a kiss. A kiss isn't what Gray says it is. A kiss is for expressing your romantic feelings to the one you love. It is to be special, so you cannot give your first willy nilly. Gray doesn't feel that way towards you, so he does not deserve your loyal feelings. Please just be careful, oh and bow from now on. The whole hug thing is again a way to show you care for someone, he does not deserve it unless he reciprocates your feelings," Lyon's words were pounding around her head, the logic behind them struck Lucy. The blonde nodded with a determined look on her face, "I will make sure that I am not to be exploited by Gray-kun anymore," Lyon smiled and patted Lucy's head gently. "Good! I hope that you stick by that, you are scary smart Lucy."

The two talked with one another, both oblivious to Gray getting into trouble downstairs by both women.

"Lyon…has Gray kissed a girl yet?" The innocent curiosity took the silvered hair teen by surprise. "Nah…that playboy doesn't stick around with girls long enough for them to initiate a kiss. He has no intention on kissing the girls he dates," Worry began to cloud Lucy's large doe eyes, "Do you think he'll stay by me?" Lyon realized his mistake and shook his hands in front of his torso, "You are different than the others, and I mean he did try to teach you to kiss him…" Lyon furrowed his brows in thought and shook his head. "Much different."

**Author's Note:  
>It was short I know…but I wanted to give you guys an update this weekend! Check out my others stories, it can't hurt to experiment with my different genres! SO I CHALLENGE YOU TO READ THEM AND LEAVE A REVIEW…IF YOU'RE SKILLED ENOUGH! Yes that is my insult…weak sauce…lol! I'm kidding 'bout that but seriously show your appreciation! I'll make sure to PM you or give ya a shout out! LOVE MY LOYAL READERS! REVIEWWWWWW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**-FTA: Fairy Tail Academy-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**Lucy Heartfilia is the new student at Fairy Tail Academy. What happens when Lucy moves in alone without knowing how to cook and asks her neighbor to help? What happens when that neighbor happens to be the mother of Gray Fullbuster, the most popular boy in school? Why is it that Ur takes a liking to Lucy, and says that the door is always open? [T-For Safety] {High school AU} REWRITE**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does however!**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! IT'S CALLED 'Bitten'! GO CHECK IT OUT! IT IS A GRALU IN THE VAMPIRE AU!**

**.**

**-Other Stories-**

**First Tune, Lucy's Hidden Power, Beautiful Accident, Bitten**

**.**

**Next to Update:**_**First Tune**_

**.**

**Anyway onto deh storay...**

_**Previously on FTA:**_

_**Worry began to cloud Lucy's large doe eyes, "Do you think he'll stay by me?" Lyon realized his mistake and shook his hands in front of his torso, "You are different than the others, and I mean he did try to teach you to kiss him…" Lyon furrowed his brows in thought and shook his head. "Much different."**_

Normal POV

Lucy hummed a tune as she walked along the gray cobblestone sidewalk.The heels of her pearl white flats clicked with each step while she continued her journey to the market. The blonde decided it would be nice to gather the more expensive ingredients out of Ur's money range for their next cooking lessons, she thought this small shopping spree would be a nice change for the kind woman.

"That's a nice song," a deep and smooth voice called out to the blonde, joining the sound of his footsteps with hers. Lucy paused her strides to look over her shoulder, it was Gray. Realizing it was the teen at her side caused Lyon's words to play through her mind. She stepped closer to the building to her left and further from the raven head. Gray sighed heavily then shoved his fists into his pockets, casting his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't really mean to advance so numb to your own feelings," The golden-haired girl's mouth open slightly in shock before she took a hesitant step towards him, placing a small hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "It is okay. I forgive you, the situation has strengthened my intelligence of public life. Not much harm done in my eyes," Lucy squeezed his shoulder followed by a small pat.

"I am going to the food market for a variety of ingredients that I thought your mother would find suitable. Will you accompany me?" Gray looked up in surprise, it seemed odd that she would forgive him so easily. "Y-yeah," Gray jumped forward next to the walking girl's side.

"Which store are we headed?"

"I recall, Nakazawa. I believe it to hold the finest of foods."

"Nakazawa? I heard they sold milk for forty-three dollars! Milk! I can't imagine what a whole basket full of products would cost!"

Lucy giggled at Gray's shocked exterior. The two of them walked in a comfortable silence, the scenery blurred into the background as they marched on.

"Hey, what was that song you were humming earlier?" Gray looked at Lucy with his peripheral vision, casting a curious glance.

"It was a song my mother use to sing to me when I was younger as she tucked me in to sleep," A lonely smile made its way to the blonde's face along with the sudden nostalgic air swelling around her.

"Oh,"

The girl nodded, "She passed away while I was a young age, I remember little of our memories but I recollect traditions. I do remember briefing you of this,"

Gray grew mute once more scared to start another conversation.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut to open them soon again, she cleared her throat lightly, "Sorry, I become quite sensitive to certain topics." Gray shook his head to tell her that there was no need to apologize.

"It looks like we're here!" Gray tapped his companion and led her to the door. Both went inside of the large store revealing isles of gourmet worthy works of edible creations.

After two hours of carefully selecting what they needed or wanted they went to the cash register to pay for their soon to be belongings. "That'll be 11-93," Gray grinned and glanced at Lucy, "I guess what I heard was false. I got this," Lucy tilted her head in confusion as he tugged out his wallet from his back pocket. The teen pulled out three bills making Lucy giggle. "Sir? Are you going to pay the other $1,181.07 in credit?" Gray furrowed his brows obviously confused. "Gray-kun, its $1,193 not $11 and 93 cents," The girl picked up Gray's money and gently motioned for him to take it back. The stunned boy stared as she grabbed a light blue card from her pastel pink purse. "It is on my credit," Lucy smiled at the young cashier who nodded and slid her card in a small machine.

"Have a nice day!" Lucy cheered before dragging the stupefied Gray along with her.

Lucy skipped along the road, her long blonde hair swaying in the same direction as her hips. "Gray-kun, we are almost to Ur-san's home! Thank you for carrying the bags," The blonde teen ignored Gray's still awestricken face.

"1,000 dollars! Lucy that's a lot of money! And I looked like an idiot giving ten bucks to cover the cost," He covered his face with the bags bumping into his face. Lucy grinned, "It was only money, and I am dubious to the face that people noticed your slight mistake."

Gray continued to replay the scenes from earlier through his head as they climbed the stairs to his house. "Ur-san! We have come back!" Lucy shouted lightly dancing to the table to help Gray set down the groceries. "Lucy, dear," Ur appeared from behind the living room's wall, "What's that?" Lucy grinned and began taking vegetables from insulated bags. "Vegetables from Nakazawa," Lucy bowed her head politely when she passed Ur to set the veggies in the proper location. "Nakazawa? Lucy, that's way too expensive!" Ur shook with a panicked expression, "You're…,"

"16"

"16 years old! Much too young to gain debt!"

Gray furrowed his eyebrows, "She paid up front," this surprised the young mother.

"Ur-san, please do not dwell on money, my father does that all too much, a quality I despise. We should begin creating our own masterpiece, ne?" Ur reluctantly followed the adamant girl, leaving Gray to carry the bags.

-Time Skip- (Dinner ~later that night)

"Mom! This is delicious!" Ultear exclaimed digging into the sweet and savory meat nicely plated by Lucy. Ur glanced at Lucy who smiled a benevolent smile. "Thank you Lucy helped a generous amount," Gray peeked at the beaming blonde, his eyes softened as he took in her features. She was above earthly beauty, she had the kindest and most caring personality, and she walked and talked with practiced regality, she really was too good for him. "…Gray?" He was broken of his reverie to realize his family's eyes were locked on him with concern, Lucy was the one calling his name. He stared into Lucy's eyes, "How is the meal?" Lucy redirected her eyes as if to avoid the venerable look he was offering, "Good."

"Lucy, dear, thank you for the food! Have a nice night!" Lucy bowed then waved to the older woman, "Good night, Ur-san! You are very welcome, it was no problem," Lucy smiled then proceeded to hop down their porch steps, her white sundress bouncing with her.

Gray watched Lucy through the living room window with a look of concern, this did not go unnoticed by his mother. "So you're spending more time with Lucy I see. Taking her to expensive stores, watching her to make sure she makes it home safe, Gray by chance do you like her?" Ur smirked at her confused son. "I don't know! She's nice and all, but-""Don't forget pretty!" Ur interrupted pushing him to a sit following him on the couch to talk with the laundry basket at her feet. "She's way too good for me, at least that's what Ultear and Lyon say," Ur folded a towel as he spoke. "Gray, if you like her you cannot back down because of the discouraging things people say, even if it's true" Ur chuckled creating a small stack of folded rags. "Mom that doesn't help," Ur laughed finishing the last of the basket. "Gray, you're a true playboy, but may I remind you love can be found no matter your personality. Lucy is an unbelievably perfect girl for you, heck she's perfect for all of the single boys your age, if you are to hurt her for unnecessary reasons I'll find it fit to whoop your a**." Gray shuddered at the threat, "She is just as clueless about love as Natsu,"

"Ah, but aren't we all? You have never had a serious girlfriend how would you know what love is? Romance is a whole new experience for you, don't shy away." With those words, Ur stood patting her youngest on the head, "Get to sleep, and don't be a jerk to the girl. Act like the man you want your future daughter dating." The advice she had given punched him in the face, even long after she went to sleep and he had retired for the night. "Act like the man I want my daughter to date," Gray whispered before falling into a deep sleep filled with confusion and thoughts of the last couple weeks that have created that confusion after Lucy had come.

**Author's Note:**

**What's up guys? I know it's been a while and that the chapter is a medium length, but bear with me I have thought of an interesting plot that'll soon come into play! REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE THIS FASTER! Next to update is First Tune…I'm kind of running out of ideas for that, so sorry to the readers who read most of my stories! OH THAT REMINDS ME! CHECK OUT BITTEN! IT IS LOOKING GOOD SO FAR! JUST NOT A LOT OF REVIEWERS…YOU COULD BE THE PERSON TO MAKE MY STORY BIG!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-FTA: Fairy Tail Academy-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**Lucy Heartfilia is the new student at Fairy Tail Academy. What happens when Lucy moves in alone without knowing how to cook and asks her neighbor to help? What happens when that neighbor happens to be the mother of Gray Fullbuster, the most popular boy in school? Why is it that Ur takes a liking to Lucy, and says that the door is always open? [T-For Safety] {High school AU} REWRITE**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does however!**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! IT'S CALLED 'Bitten'! GO CHECK IT OUT! IT IS A GRALU IN THE VAMPIRE AU!**

**.**

**-Other Stories-**

**First Tune, Lucy's Hidden Power, Beautiful Accident, Bitten**

**.**

**Next to Update: ****_First Tune_**

**.**

**Anyway onto deh storay...**

**_Previously on FTA:_**

_**"Ah, but aren't we all? You have never had a serious girlfriend how would you know what love is? Romance is a whole new experience for you, don't shy away." With those words, Ur stood patting her youngest on the head, "Get to sleep, and don't be a jerk to the girl. Act like the man you want your future daughter dating." The advice she had given punched him in the face, even long after she went to sleep and he had retired for the night. "Act like the man I want my daughter to date," Gray whispered before falling into a deep sleep filled with confusion and thoughts of the last couple weeks that have created that confusion after Lucy had come.**_

Normal POV

The school bell rang steadily, its rather annoying tone blaring in the hustling teenagers ears that were late to class.

Gray fist bumped the students who past him before stepping into the classroom containing several of his friends plus a certain blonde girl. "Stripper!" Natsu shouted with a mocking smirk, both males oblivious to Lucy's giggling, neared one another. "I'm no stripper, Pyro!" Natsu nodded his head with a sarcastic eye roll, 'Where's your clothes?" Gray flicked his eyes to his now bare torso. Lucy laughed gently tugging the male's clothing from the floor, graciously offering it to him. "Gray-kun, your clothes," Gray's body relaxed slightly as he turned to face the beaming blonde, giving her the sweetest smile he could muster, "Thanks Lu," He purposely softened his gaze, never pausing to look elsewhere of her eyes while he took his shirt from her small hands. Lucy blushed in response to the nickname nodding her head as a you're welcome.

"Get to your seats, you fools!" Lucy obediently sat straight unlike the other boys who decided to walk slowly to their corresponding seats in spite.

The class was long enough to bore many but not long enough to fill Lucy with any new information, making her slightly gloomy. "Lu! What's up? Woah…what's wrong?" Gray slowed to a stop, grabbing a hold of Lucy's shoulders to face him. "The school's educational complicity barely meets simply that title!" Gray raised a brow, "It's not hard for you? Is that the problem?" He was clearly confused by the girl's predicament. Lucy pouted for the first time, "Yeah!" Gray laughed, surprising the blonde. "The library has college textbooks you can study from; I bet there is some things even you have yet to figure out." Lucy looked up into his eyes, without hesitation she wrapped her arms tightly around the boy. "Thank you, Gray-kun! I truly appreciate it!" Lucy let go with a much more cheery of a smile.

Gray waved her off, "Somebody is falling," The teen twisted his head to the voice finding his sister, "Ultear, I thought you were at the university for the day." The girl chuckled making her way towards her youngest brother. "Nope, and I'm glad that I wasn't or I wouldn't have seen your lovey dovey farewells. Have you finally decided to treat the girl right?" Gray chuckled, "I guess you can say that-" "You better not break her heart~" Gray glared, "Wasn't planning on it, why does everybody keep on thinking I will?" "You have that reputation," Ultear glanced around the hall seeing a few of Gray's blubbering exes. He frowned, "Well I guess I will have to change that image, huh?" With that the raven walked with a bounce in his step as he followed others to the school library. "Bye, Ultear!"

The library was absent of noise excluding that of the tapping of each computer being occupied.

"Miss," Lucy paused searching for a nametag on the women in front of her, "Porlyusica-san?" The librarian glared in response to the blonde's call. "Do you happen to have a section in college study?" The light pink haired woman gave a curt nod her wrinkled face contorted into a permanent scowl, she pointed quietly to a small amount of short bookshelves with thick hard-backed books overflowing in it. Lucy smiled sweetly turning to say a small thank you before gracefully stepping closer to the tiny division of the library.

Lucy lightly hummed whilst running her slender fingers along the spines of the different books. "Found what you needed?" Lucy let out a small breath as a silent laugh, "Not quite, Gray-kun…I have been taught most of the content of each book, but I still have half of the shelves to go I will find something!" Gray smirked, "I'll help." Lucy grinned as she pushed the book in her hand firmly in its place. Gray worked alongside the blonde showing her only the more complicated of edification. The fair-haired girl ended up checking out with two 5 pound books on behavioral science and engineering. Gray held both books while Lucy skipped elegantly down the sidewalk to their homes with her bags in hand. "Thank you Gray-kun for helping me with my studies! I enjoy being in your company, we most definitely must have a day divided to one another's presence!" With that Lucy bowed and disappeared behind her doors.

Gray smiled without noticing as he too vanished behind his mother's doors. "She asked you out?!" Gray cocked his head, "Well didn't she? I can read lips you know!" Gray grinned at his sister before answering, "I think she did."

**Author's Note:**

**OOOOOOOH! LUCY X GRAY IS ROLLING IN SLOWLY! XD What do you think? Review it is greatly appreciated and…GO CHECK OUT BITTEN!  
><strong> 

_**Q: What foreign languages have you or would you want to learn? Top 3**_

_**A: Japanese is my choice language followed by Korean then Spanish, what about you?**_

_**Review your answer! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**-FTA: Fairy Tail Academy-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**Lucy Heartfilia is the new student at Fairy Tail Academy. What happens when Lucy moves in alone without knowing how to cook and asks her neighbor to help? What happens when that neighbor happens to be the mother of Gray Fullbuster, the most popular boy in school? Why is it that Ur takes a liking to Lucy, and says that the door is always open? [T-For Safety] {High school AU} REWRITE**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does however!**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! IT'S CALLED 'Bitten'! GO CHECK IT OUT! IT IS A GRALU IN THE VAMPIRE AU!**

**.**

**-Other Stories-**

**First Tune, Lucy's Hidden Power, Beautiful Accident, Bitten**

**.**

**Next to Update: ****_First Tune_**

**.**

**Anyway onto deh storay...**

**_Previously on FTA:_**

_**Gray smiled without noticing as he too vanished behind his mother's doors. "She asked you out?!" Gray cocked his head, "Well didn't she? I can read lips you know!" Gray grinned at his sister before answering, "I think she did."**_

Normal POV

"Eeek no! That looks terrible! This one!" Ultear screeched tossing a white T-shirt to her youngest brother. "You have to look casual, don't scare her off!" She urged Gray to tear off his plaid vest Lyon had picked out earlier with his nose in a book. "Now black skinny jeans," Ultear ignored the heavy sigh behind her as she dug through his drawers. It was Saturday, the day Lucy and Gray were to go out alone with one another. "Is this okay, Ultear?" She hummed viewing her brother's attire. Frosty white T-shirt with black skinny jeans followed by black converse. Ultear pouted tossing a black zip-up hoodie to him. Gray tugged it on before grabbing a brush for his mane. "Good! But no…" Ultear took quick steps to fix his hair, ripping the brush from his grasp. She fluffed his spiky black hair up in all directions making it look like a natural mess. "Ew..." Ultear grimaced making the youngest Fullbuster raise a brow, "You look hot," Ultear spat as if the words were poison in her mouth, making the raven gag. "No thank you," He took slow backward steps, escaping the awkward situation.

"Mom! I'm leaving!" He shouted jumping down the steps finding his mom wiping her hands on an apron in the kitchen. "You look nice…why?" The suspicion in her voice didn't deter Gray from slipping his keys from a hook on the wall near the door. "Meeting Lucy-chan are you?" His mother giggled as he spun around in confusion, "How did you know-"He stopped when Ur waved a phone lightly with a text from Lucy. "Mom! That's mine!" He lunged forward as his mother turned forcing a hand to his face. "Gray-kun, are we to meet at your home? I am the utmost of excited." Ur squealed handing the phone up after reading it. "That's so cute!" "Bye, mom!" His face was beyond red as he burst outside and into the cool air, texting the girl back.

Gray let out a content sigh as he pushed the garage open to reveal a light blue and black motorcycle. "Been a while old friend," he grinned as he mounted the vehicle and twisted the key in the ignition. The motorcycle roared to life, the light instantly flashing on. Gray slowly worked the bike in reverse with his legs, successfully making it again out in the open. He pressed his foot gently, bolting forward a few feet in front of Lucy's home.

Gray bit his lip unlike what he has with any other 'date' where he merely honked his horn a few times. He climbed the steps similar to his own, knocking before his mind could catch up. The light pounding of careful footsteps reached his ears, muffled by the walls. The door swung open to show the blonde in a shorter than usual dress. It was cut to mid-thigh rather than underneath the knees. It was an alice blue pleated dress with a sleeveless top. A pearl necklace accentuated her defined collar bone whilst a pearl headband was merely used as an accessory to her long golden locks. "May we be off?" She smiled with her eyes, a healthy blush swirling on her cheeks. Gray nodded, unable to speak.

Gray helped her down the stairs, despite it being unnecessary and to the motorcycle. "What is this contraption," Gray let a small smile play on his lips at her curiosity. "NINJA® 1000 ABS," He grinned at her furrowed eyebrows, "It's a motorcycle, a car without doors and with only two wheels," Lucy let her tongue lick her lower lip lightly, "So it is unsafe?" Gray shook his head 'no' while grabbing a helmet from the seat. "Not with me by your side," He gestured to the helmet before helping the blonde put it on. "I was planning on going to the carnival in Sakura Park," his words made Lucy smile brightly behind her helmet, "That sounds very fun!" She spoke following Gray onto the automobile. "You have to hold onto me if you don't want to fall off." Gray started up the vehicle instantly gaining two thin arms clutching his torso in fear. "It's okay, we'll be fine." He laughed as he moved the bike forward slowly.

-Time Skip- (At the carnival~)

Lucy took shaky steps from the motorcycle, unlike her usual graceful ones. "That was slightly frightening," she let out a quick breath and regained her lost composure. Gray chuckled stifling the small *click* of the kickstand shifting into place, "Ah, it couldn't have been _that_ bad," He smiled taking Lucy's arm in his with a nervous smile. She hummed in response leaning into his hold and began to drag him forward in awe. "This is lovely!" Lucy slipped away from the boy and lightly danced to the nearby sakura trees lining the cobblestone pathway. The blonde laughed as a pink petal fluttered onto her hair she let her soft hands glide along the blossoms that were in her reach. "Beautiful," Lucy smiled turning to look at Gray who continued to stare when she returned to admiring nature's beauty. The teen boy bit his tongue redirecting his gaze while bringing a hand to his neck. Gray cleared his throat attracting the blonde's attention, "If you like that, you'll love when the lights turn on at night." Lucy noticed the strings of the almost invisible lights and smiled. "I apologize for my rudeness, let us do what you have in mind," Lucy hooked her arm around Gray's allowing him to lead her.

"Thanks," Gray nodded to the man behind a booth's window as he pocketed his change along with the newly bought tickets. "Start with some games?" Lucy nodded letting him take her wherever he pleased.

"That'll be 4 tickets, get all 20…" The girl running the booth paused to pop her bubble of gum,"… you can pick from the top," she pointed at a row of large stuffed animals lamely. Gray sweat dropped at her monotonous tone of voice as he stepped forward to pay. Gray smirked at the fake fire cutouts while he clutched balls of cushion that resembled ice. He let his eyes wander to Lucy who curiously poked the more realistic toys to only flinch back from their lack of reaction. *Whoop* A dull thunk resounded throughout the small area as a cardboard flame went out. "19 more," Gray sucked in a breath before quickly throwing ball after ball at the targets. The repetitive pounding of collisions gave Gray a rhythm to move with. "1 left," Lucy giggled at the impressed vendor whose eyes held a livelier gleam. "It's your choice," the teenager behind wood and paint gestured to each figure hanging by a thread as the last flame crashed to the ground. "The lion," Gray pointed to a large stuffed animal with large olive green eyes with a fluffy orange mane, it was easily the size of his torso. "Here, let me just get you this," The brunette twisted the animal from its spot then turned to paper on a small counter to her left. She bent down with the lion at her feet, she began scribbling something down. "Here ya go," She handed Gray the stuffed animal then leaned over the stand. "You know, you're pretty cute." Gray raised a brow when she handed him the piece of paper. "My number," Gray laughed, "That's okay, thanks though," He grabbed the animal (after passing the paper back) and hid it behind his back as if Lucy hadn't seen it. The raven made his way to the blonde waiting patiently for him. "Here, it's a gift. More of a guardian for when I'm not around," he passed her the fuzzy animal. Lucy smiled, "That is really sweet, Gray-kun. I appreciate it greatly," Lucy hugged Gray before the lion to her chest. Gray grinned, "I'm glad you like it!" He tugged her gently forward back into his arms.

"Let's grab some snacks, before hitting up some more games." Gray grinned having Lucy pick which food stand she wanted to visit. She ended up picking an ice-cream parlor on wheels.

"I'll have one mint chocolate chip and one…" Gray leaned against the stainless-steel counter and peered over at Lucy, "strawberry." The older man grinned, "You two make good couple," His accent was thick but clear. "I am sorry, sir, but we are n-""Thank you," Gray interrupted with a smile and a small blush before taking the ice-cream from the older man's grip. The teen sat down a decent tip along with the price of the cones.

"Is strawberry okay?" Lucy nodded taking an experimental lick. Her eyes widened, "This is so good."

"We might want to do only short games if we wanna hit the Ferris wheel when it gets darker,"

"I agree, but what is a Ferris wheel?"

"A small cart that slowly moves up and around in the air,"

"It sounds fun, my father would never allow me to stay out this late nor participate in childish games followed by frozen treats then a Ferris wheel ride at nightfall!"

Gray sighed at her enthusiasm, she was the most optimistic person he has ever met it almost tired him out if not for her adorable behavior. The two of them stalled with a few more games only until the sun began to set in the pink and orange sky.

"What'd you name him?" Gray glanced at the lion in the blonde's arms bouncing with her energetic steps. "Hmmmm? I was thinking it to be Leo. Does that sound an adequate name?" She twisted her neck to peer at the boy closely standing at her side. Gray hummed, "Leo as in the constellation? Or Zodiac maybe?" Lucy smiled brightly, "Both, I adore astrology as my mother once did!"

Gray grinned when he saw the line short for the large machine in the air. The sky was fading into a deep navy blue but it wasn't quite night yet.

"Ooooh, it is so pretty up here!" Lucy practically had her face squished against the protective glass that separated her from the outside world. "Eeek!" Gray looked to the squealing girl who suddenly switched to his seat. "What's wrong?" Lucy turned her entire body nearly crashing into Gray's. "T-the lights," Lucy held her breath as if her slow breathing could break the warm atmosphere. Gray reached his hand forward to swipe a fallen piece of hair behind her ear; instead of taking it back he left it to support the blonde's head, they were that close. The raven leaned in hesitantly. Lucy bit her lip then held Gray by the shoulders at a safer distance. "Are you sure you want to do this Gray-kun?" Gray smiled, "Haven't been so sure of anything else. May I kiss you right now?" Lucy nodded lightly, letting her eyes slide shut as she wrapped her arms loosely around Gray's neck. Gray rested his forehead against hers, allowing her time to escape if she wanted, she didn't move.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

Lucy jumped away, clawing at a small pocket at her side holding her phone. Clicking it on she answered, furthering her space from Gray, "Yes? Hello, father." Lucy's eyes widened while her vacant hand wandered to clutch Leo's soft arm as encouragement.

**Author's Note:  
>So I felt bad that I haven't updated in a while so as a sorry present, 2, 128 words! REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! GO READ BITTEN! IT'S MY LATEST! ABOUT VAMPIRES AND SUCH, IT'S ALSO GRALU!<strong>

_**Q: Who is your favorite anime guy?**_

_**A: Undertaker from Black Butler! He is so KAWAII! Gray and Rogue are right there though!**_

_**How about you? Review you answer!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**-FTA: Fairy Tail Academy-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**Lucy Heartfilia is the new student at Fairy Tail Academy. What happens when Lucy moves in alone without knowing how to cook and asks her neighbor to help? What happens when that neighbor happens to be the mother of Gray Fullbuster, the most popular boy in school? Why is it that Ur takes a liking to Lucy, and says that the door is always open? [T-For Safety] {High school AU} REWRITE**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does however!**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! IT'S CALLED 'Bitten'! GO CHECK IT OUT! IT IS A GRALU IN THE VAMPIRE AU!**

**.**

**-Other Stories-**

**First Tune, Lucy's Hidden Power, Beautiful Accident, Bitten**

**.**

**Next to Update: ****_First Tune_**

**.**

**Anyway onto deh storay...**

**_Previously on FTA:_**

_**Lucy jumped away, clawing at a small pocket at her side holding her phone. Clicking it on she answered, furthering her space from Gray, "Yes? Hello, father." Lucy's eyes widened while her vacant hand wandered to clutch Leo's soft arm as encouragement.**_

Normal POV

"Lucy?" The blonde bit her lip shaking her head to silence Gray. "Yes, father. I understand, I'll have a room fit for her upon arrival. Yes, goodbye father."

Lucy pursed her lips while tucking the phone away, "My father is sending a cousin of mine to live with me for a short period of time as she is relocating," Gray nodded, "I thought you lived with your father?" Lucy shook her head feeling as if this secret was okay to share. "You're alone? Well that explains that breakfast fiasco," Lucy giggled at that and leaned back further in the seat watching as another cart drifted above them hidden by the night sky. "I truly enjoyed today Gray-kun," Lucy craned her neck to glance at the boy at her side.

"I'm glad that you did," he smiled despite the fact that he was disappointed he didn't get to kiss Lucy romantically, this showed in his voice. The Ferris wheel slowed to a stop as the door was slowly pulled open.

"It's getting late, ne?" Gray helped Lucy from the elevated cart, Lucy smiled as she nodded, the blonde continued to hold his hand after being supported. "Shall we go home?" Lucy again nodded letting Gray guide her sweetly to the motorcycle that waited for them at the cobblestone pathway to the festival.

They both mounted the vehicle and slowly made it home at Lucy's request.

"Thank you for allowing me to spend time with you with only one another," Lucy permitted him to lead her to her front door as he did when they first left. Lucy hugged Gray's torso tightly then tugged away to disappear behind her doors. Gray grinned to himself, the day was fun, he turned slowly to be stopped by soft arms around his chest as he stepped down the first porch step. "You seemed disappointed to me, it made me what to cheer you up," Lucy turned Gray slowly to face her, the raven looked up to her due to the height distance as the step was much lower than the porch. Lucy bent down at the waist and cupped Gray's cheeks within her grasp. Her hair cascaded passed her shoulders as she leaned closer to his face. Lucy smiled before closing the gap for less than a couple seconds, barely brushing lips with his, but it was enough to fly Gray over the moon. "I'll see tomorrow Gray-kun," the blonde avoided eye-contact as a blush crawled its way to her cheeks. "See you," He chuckled back, skipping down the steps and to his home with the widest smile.

Before he could grab for the doorknob the door itself opened for him while a hand shot out to drag him into the house.

"How'd it go? Did you guys kiss?" Gray nodded his grin never faltering, "It was more of a peck, but…" He sighed dreamily and let his head turn to look at the floor. "But?" Ultear urged on as their mother appeared and stared them down. "It was awesome!" He got giddier upon telling others of his good fortune. Ur cocked her head to the side in confusion, "They kissed! Who kissed who?" Ultear clawed at Gray's collar in anticipation as did their now squealing mother. "She kissed me but if she didn't get a phone call on the Ferris wheel I would have kissed her," Ultear's mood changed swiftly as she began to glare at her brother. "Don't hurt her, you guys are getting in a relationship now-," "I know I know, geez I can't talk about Lucy without you guys warning me about her heart. I am not planning on letting her go." Ur nodded in approval, "Good."

Gray sighed and hugged the females of his house, "I'm going to sleep, love you," Gray raced up the stairs and made his way into his bed.

"He's growing up," Ultear nodded at Ur's words.

"This'll be his first real girlfriend, huh?" Ur chuckled agreeing to Ultear's statement.

"Yeah, and he better not mess it up. Lucy is a great girl and her heart probably hasn't experienced a heartbreak considering how carefree she is with everybody. I hope that they continue to stay happy with one another." Ultear let out a breath and grinned, "If he knew what was best for him he wouldn't screw it up," with that Ultear kissed her mom goodnight and retreated to a room of her own.

"If they break up…" Ur shook her head dismissing the thought, "Ugh…these children will be the death of me," Ur downed the rest of her sleepy-time tea and climbed to her bedroom to retire for the night.

-Time Skip- (Morning~)

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy~" Gray twirled around the upstairs hallway singing the blonde neighbor's name aloud. "Gray! Shut up!" He paused his spinning and peered over the ledge of the handrail finding his mother screaming at him despite cheerful giggles that escaped her lips every once in the while. "Fine," Gray pouted grabbing his discarded book bag at the end of the staircase to drag it to the dining table being set with foods. The doorbell rang as soon as Gray sat down with his bag at his side. "I got it!" Two voices rang out those belonging to Gray and Ultear. "Mine!" Gray twisted away from the chair and shoved his older sister off her path to the door. He lunged forward slowly and swung the door open revealing a surprised blonde. "Lucy!" The said girl giggled at his enthusiasm and allowed herself in after being offered with the further opening of the door. "Hello, Ur-san, Ultear-san, Lyon-kun, Gray-kun," Each waved excluding Gray who leaned in for a quick kiss of the cheek to be stopped by Lucy's soft hand. "Gray-kun, it is disrespectful to kiss in front of honorable people," she shook her head as she chided him lightly, "Nu-uh," He differed, "they want to see us kiss!" Lyon scoffed at Gray's sentence. "Mom and Ultear want to see you guys suck face, not me." Lucy looked at the sliver-haired boy then back at Gray telling him that it was better to be modest than upset others without saying a word.

"Lucy, dear, could you grab the orange juice pitcher please?" Lucy nodded and went off to retrieve the item ordered. "Suck face?" Ultear spoke up earning a shrug from Lyon. "Sit down," Ur interrupted as she used one hand to gesture to the chairs while the other placed the glasses for the now pouring blonde.

**Author's Note:**

**Whatcha think? IDK how I feel about this one…I wanted to write more but if I did I knew that it would spin into ramblings so I didn't. ANYWAYSSSS REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter about the new couple going to school and breaking it to the gang and all, so that'll be exciting! **

_**Q: If you could change genders for a day what would you do?**_

_**A: I would ask what guys thought of the female me as another one of the 'dudes'. How about you? Review your answer!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**-FTA: Fairy Tail Academy-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**Lucy Heartfilia is the new student at Fairy Tail Academy. What happens when Lucy moves in alone without knowing how to cook and asks her neighbor to help? What happens when that neighbor happens to be the mother of Gray Fullbuster, the most popular boy in school? Why is it that Ur takes a liking to Lucy, and says that the door is always open? [T-For Safety] {High school AU} REWRITE**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does however!**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! IT'S CALLED 'Bitten'! GO CHECK IT OUT! IT IS A GRALU IN THE VAMPIRE AU!**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'VE BEEN REALLLLLY BUSY!**

**I AM ADDING A CHARACTER THAT THOSE WHO READ THE NEWER MANGA CHAPTERS WILL KNOW! SHE'LL BE…UMMMM…WELL…WE JUST SAY SHE ISN'T THE NICEST!**

**.**

**-Other Stories-**

**First Tune, Lucy's Hidden Power, Beautiful Accident, Bitten**

**.**

**Next to Update:**_**First Tune**_

**.**

**Anyway onto deh storay...**

_**Previously on FTA:**_

**"Lucy, dear, could you grab the orange juice pitcher please?" Lucy nodded and went off to retrieve the item ordered. "Suck face?" Ultear spoke up earning a shrug from Lyon. "Sit down," Ur interrupted as she used one hand to gesture to the chairs while the other placed the glasses for the now pouring blonde.**

**Normal POV**

"So how was the date?" Lucy squeaked and spun around to reveal Ultear and a bored Lyon. Passing period was almost over, leaving the hallways near empty. "D-date?" Lucy held her book closer to her chest as her face ignited in reds. "Yes. The date between you and my wittle bwother," Ultear pinched Lucy's cheeks lightly with a teasing smile. I believe you went to the carnival." Lyon nodded to his sister's words, a smile of his own tugging at his lips at her naivety.

"It was v-very enjoyable." Lucy flushed whilst redirecting her gaze to the cloth of her socks. "You guys kiss?" Lucy squealed once more, "Was he a good kisser?" Ultear continued to taunt, ignoring Lyon who in return to her questions gagged in disgust. Lucy peeked up to the glistening eyes of her older friend. "I-it was nice despite being for a mere moment," Ultear giggled and tugged Lucy's book from her hands. "Lyon go to class, I'm going to walk Lucy to hers since I was being mean." Ultear laughed not regretting teasing the cute blonde. "Ultear-san, you mustn't feel obligated to help-" Ultear sighed and turned to look at the younger blonde. "Lucy. I am walking you to class, and I am carrying your things. Seriously," Ultear let her free palm find itself on her face to slowly be dragged down in frustration, "your kindness exhausts me, I was being rude by forcing words from your mouth, let me do this." Lucy kept quiet and followed after the successful teen, they both made it to Lucy's classroom door. Ultear handed the fair-haired girl her things. "It's random but…you're dating Gray now, no matter what you insist and I am his sister I will be involved with his heart as well. You can come to me regardless of the situation, you're a friend not just my brother's girlfriend." Ultear shrugged off the girl's binder and helped her adjust it on her shoulder. "Thank you Ultear-san, I truly appreciate it." Lucy smiled before waving her off and slipping into her Math class. Ultear chuckled as she watched Lucy bow to the teacher for being the last to enter the classroom. *Ring* "Gray, be good to her, you playboy," Ultear whispered under her breath as she walked to the parking lot to leave for her college classes.

XxXxXxXx

"**ACHOO!**"

"Geez, did you finally get a cold Ice-princess?" Natsu laughed as the teacher glared at the pinkette as other students brought tissues to the sneezing fanatic. "No, Fire-freak. Someone's probably talking about me." The raven sniffled too lazy to start a fight as he was out of breath. "Who the heck likes you enough to have a conversation about ya?" Natsu was obviously confused and continued to think about the possibilities and paid no heed to Gray's glare. "Well fangirls and possibly Lu-""Lucy-san, nice of you to join us." The blonde bowed her head while she stated her apologies repeatedly. Natsu greeted the girl who sat to his left and to Gray's right.

"Now on the last quiz I had a tendency to mark you wrong because of a mere mistake. Your signs are important to keep track of." The teacher's voice faded in then out as Gray leaned closer to the blonde who was organizing her paperwork on her desk. Lucy paused her shuffling of paper to read a crumbled scrap of loose-leaf near her forearm. The teen peered over her shoulder to find Gray looking at her to only look away in embarrassment. Lucy giggled and smoothed out the paper, 'What are we?' The blonde furrowed her brows and slipped her blue and white pen into her grasp to write back and lightly toss it back to the original sender.

'Ultear-san insisted that we were dating.'

'So? Are we going to keep on going on dates?'

'Was the carnival a date?'

Gray flicked his eyes up to the blonde's orbs.

'You did kiss me afterwards. What do you say?'

Lucy squeaked then buried her red face into her hands after scribbling her answer and dropping her pen to the desk.

"Miss Lucy…is there anything wrong?" The teacher paused her work on the board to stare at the girl in the 2nd to last row. Natsu twisted to look at Lucy in curiosity, as the rest of the class did. Gray tilted his position to view her paper. A smile grew as he scanned her words, "It seems that she had mistaken the negative for addition," Gray made an excuse with ease, hiding his new girlfriend's actions. The sensei shook her head to only scrawl more on the chalkboard. "I guess it's official Lu," He grinned more as she nodded with a small smile of her own. "I think s-so Gray-ku- Gray," she corrected herself as he was more than just a male peer. The raven absentmindedly licked his lip remembering the time he had dropped her home, "Good," He chuckled to himself.

XxXxXxXx

"They're official!"

"Who's official ya loon?"

Mira stopped twirling to stare at the brunette chugging a suspicious brown bottle. "Gray and Lucy of course!" Cana choked, "Mira." She let the liquid drip from her lips, "Gray might you know…she may be like the rest to him…" The teen trailed off. The beautiful white-haired teenager glared at the ground, "I swear to Mavis, if that boy is using her as a toy-" Cana laughed nervously and patted her friends shoulder stopping the girl from continuing. "For his sake, I hope he isn't," Cana shook her head and lifted the glass back to her lips. "Cana! You're not supposed to drink on school grounds," Mirajane scolded her anger shifting to a new setting.

"Yeah yeah."

XxXxXxXx

Lucy and Gray walked side by side as they were exiting the school building. "May I?" Gray smiled, gesturing to her hands. Lucy beamed and intertwined her hand with his.

"He never held my hand, he was never romantic," A school girl peered over her friend's shoulder speaking absentmindedly as one of the several exes the raven had.

"What do you mean? Oh, Gray-kun?" The redhead's friend craned her neck to see the boy and blonde holding hands and lightly lean into one another playfully. "He seems rather happy around Lucy-san doesn't he? I guess he's find himself a real sweetheart. She's really nice, like a princess." The redhead pouted to only laugh, "I guess so, but we only ever went to restaurants to get food and I don't remember much else. I do remember him always seeming gruff and the occasional flirty."

The two friends shrugged and walked in the other direction than the couple on their way home.

"So…" Lucy giggled at Gray's awkward attempt at starting a conversation. "Yes, Gray?" The boy grinned at his name, "We should go on a date, you know as boyfriend and girlfriend." He stopped walking as his house was coming into view. "How about it?" Lucy laughed at his excitement and nodded, "I think that will be fun. Where to?" They began walking once more. "Well…" Gray slowly tugged his hand from Lucy's grasp, missing the warmth against his cold hands, to dig through his bag. "I was thinking," He clawed out a wrinkled piece of paper with a couple doodles as well as written words. He handed it over after fixing it as best as he could, but before he could explain what it was a girl of their age group maybe younger sprinted to Lucy. "Lucy! How it do!?" The white-haired teen ripped the paper from Lucy's grasp to latch onto her. "I am doing well. Briar, are you staying with me for your relocation?" Gray stood awkwardly off to the side after picking up the abandoned paper with a tear through the letters of his sentences and watched the scene in front of him. The girl nodded and waved her hand for a moment then altered herself to that of a laidback personality. "Yeah, and who's the cutie behind you?" Briar shoved past Lucy making her stumble and neared Gray's location. Lucy cleared her throat, "That is Gray, he-" "Get in here Fullbuster!" The raven jumped as his eyes scrutinized the area to see his mother shouting through the window. "Hello, Lucy!" Ur smiled while she greeted the young blonde. "Hello, Ur-san," Lucy bowed in greeting. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, it'll be a surprise!" He called out against his mother's impatient cries. "I will see you!" She giggled as she waved.

"Gray? He's hot," Briar grinned and nodded her head, "DIBS!" Lucy's eyes widened, "B-but-" "Lucy," Briar whined, "B-but-" The white haired girl threw her arms up following by crossing them underneath her polka dot shawl and tanned skin. "Lucyyy, don't be unfair. I called him."

Briar smirked and retreated into her cousin's home before Lucy could retort. "Which one is mine?" Lucy sighed, understanding that she meant which room, "It is labeled, up the stairs to right." Briar nodded and jogged up the steps leaving Lucy in the entryway. "Yours seems more comfortable, DIBS!" Lucy's mouth parted in shock, "Briar!"  
>"Lucy," she countered, "you wouldn't want me telling your father that you have treated me without the Heartfilia hospitality." The blonde bit her lip and kept quiet. "Ah, as wise as when we were younger." Briar giggled and shut the blondes white door behind her. Lucy pouted and climbed the stairs and made her way to her closed door. "Briar, would you happen to like green tea before you are to retire?" The girl groaned behind the door, "Nah, it won't be needed."<p>

Lucy's lips thinned as she paced to the guest bedroom that read 'guest' in beautiful calligraphy letters. She pushed open the door and drudged to the neat bed stripping herself free of her clothes along the way. As the blonde crawled into the bed she heard the window knock. Instinctively checking for Gray's the fair-haired girl twisted alongside the sheets to stare at the glass. Nothing. "Oooh, Gray." It was muffled but it was Briar, in her room, talking to her boyfriend. "Briar, was it?" "That's right, hottie." "Where's Lucy?" "We don't have to worry about her." Lucy frowned and curled into a ball, "I am worrying about her." Gray barked back, "Oooh, kitty's got claws…meow." Lucy giggled, "I'm sleeping in the next room," Lucy called back softly, answered with the rough close of the window.

Gray appeared in the room parallel to hers. He opened both windows and leaned forward. "Your cousin, she's a little straightforward." He chuckled and situated more comfortably on the windowpane. "Yeah," "Why are you sleeping in here?" "Briar preferred my room," Lucy shrugged and tightened her hold on the blankets. "And that's a reasonable reason?" Gray chuckled and shook his head, "You're being a pushover." "Pushover?" "You're easily influenced due to your kindness." Lucy bit her lip, "I suppose so." Gray nodded then paused, "Sorry, that came off wron-" "No," Lucy interrupted, "you are completely right." Lucy smiled despite the mood. "As for that date?" Gray grinned. Lucy and Gray talked late into the night with smiles. Tomorrow was the start of the weekend, as well as the start of a brand new relationship.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry it took a while to update! I made it a little longer and the chapter itself is around 1,800 words while other chapters average about 1,000. So I wrote a bit more lol. Sorry Briar is a jerk lol!**

**REVIEW GUYS! I ADORE THEM!**

_**Q: What is your favorite song? Can't decide? Favorite band?**_

_**A: Lol, I think, "Dollhouse" or "This Little Girl" are pretty cool especially their Nightcore versions. Bands? I love Black Veil Brides or 3oh!3 and I am getting into "The Neighbourhood"! How about you? Review your answer!**_


	10. NEW ACCOUNT! NEW WEBSITE!

Hey guyssssss…so yeah sorry not a true update but rather an author's note!

**I JUST MADE A WATTPAD! IT'S THE SAME NAME! GO FOLLOW! **

As of now I just have the first chapter of Bitten revised but I will be writing stories soon enough (once I tame this story or cannot hold back from my excitement) that may be reason enough to follow as well as the possibility of Watt pad exclusive updates or bonus chapters! I'm pathetic…lol…but seriously 3 followers so far and it's been a day. **I NEED YOU!**

I think it would give me **a perfect opportunity to interact** **with you guys**! You know just click that follow button and I can see what you guys are interested in and mold my literature into something of the sort!

Again sorry this is not and update! This will be deleted by the next chapter of this particular story…I'm desperate…**FOLLOW PLEASE**! And review on this story when done, **I'll shoot you a PM your way in appreciation as well as a shout out next chapter**!


End file.
